


Whiskey and Hugs

by nerdywriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Chase gets a hug!, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Divorce, Rated for one swear and mild alcoholism, Reader Insert, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Septicegos, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywriter/pseuds/nerdywriter
Summary: Chase needs some frickin’ love I stg. Chase calls the reader during his depression and the reader comes to comfort him. Can be read as friends or lovers.
Kudos: 4





	Whiskey and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my writing tumblr thatnerdywriterrobbie. ~<3

“It hurts Y/N. It fucking hurts!” Chase yelled into the phone. “Everyone is always leaving. First it was Stacey, then Jack. Everyone I love is leaving.” He threw back another shot of whiskey.

“I’m sorry Chase,” you respond, “I wish I could help you.”

“Could you please come over?” Chase asked quietly.

“Of course! I’ll be over soon!” You hung up the phone and ran to grab your keys and Chase’s favorite movies, just in case.

*Timeskip brought to you by the fanfiction trope of a timeskip*

Twenty minutes later Chase heard a knock at the door. He stumbled over and opened it to reveal you standing there, concerned at his drunken state.

“Chase, what happened to you?” you asked, hurrying into his apartment and leading him to the couch.

“Well I was sad and lonely so I turned to my good ol’ friend Whiskey!” Chase slurred, getting far closer to you than he needed to be, but you let him. He was lonely, drunk, and depressed. He may have seemed fine under the influence of alcohol, but you knew better. You knew what had been going on, with his divorce, his kids, his job, Jack. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in your shirt, shaking while he let out silent sobs. You sat there for a while, letting him get his emotions out. Eventually, he slowly pulled away from your hug.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” he said looking at his shoes.

“There is nothing to be sorry for Chase. I’m always here for you,” you reply, tilting his head up to look you in the eyes. His eyes held sorrow while yours held comfort and sincerity. You smiled at him, and you saw the edges of his mouth twitch upwards. It was a start.

“Thanks Y/N,” Chase said, embracing you once more.

You chuckled. “It’s no problem at all Chasey. Hey, I brought some of your favorite movies we can watch.”

“Hot Fuzz?” Chase asked, excited.

“Duh dude!” You replied, ruffling his hair.

“Hell yeah!” Chase threw his fists in the hair, and rushed to grab the DVD and put it in the player. You both sat back, cuddling up to one another as the movie started to play.

“I love you Y/N,” Chase whispered.

“I love you too Chase.”


End file.
